Satoshi X Serena
This page covers the shipping of Satoshi and Serena from Pokémon. They are known as Ash Ketchum and Serena in the dub. This shipping is known as AmourShipping in the fandom. Its popularity began before the premiere of the XY series due to Serena being revealed to have known Ash in their childhood, and has a canonical crush on him. Romantic Serena's hints *Episode 2 - Lumiose City Pursuit *Episode 3 - A Battle of Aerial Mobility *Episode 5 - A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle *Episode 6 - Battling on Thin Ice *Episode 7 - Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race *Episode 10 - Mega-Mega Meowth Madness *Episode 13 - Kindergarten Chaos *Episode 19 - A Conspiracy to Conquer *Episode 20 - Breaking Titles at the Chateau *Episode 21 - A PokéVision of Things to Come *Episode 22 - Going for the Gold *Episode 24 - An Undersea Place to Call Home *Episode 25 - Climbing the Walls *Episode 26 - A Battle by Any Other Name *Episode 28 - The Bones of Evolution *Episode 29 - Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike *Episode 30 - Mega Revelations *Episode 31 - The Cave of Trials *Episode 32 - The Aura Storm *Episode 33 - Calling from Beyond the Aura *Episode 35 - The Forest Champion *Movie 17 - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Episode 37 - The Cave of Mirrors *Episode 38 - Forging Forest Friendships *Episode 40 - Day Three Blockbusters *Episode 41 - Foggy Pokémon Orienteering *Episode 42 - Battling Into the Hall of Fame *Episode 43 - Origins of Mega Evolution *Episode 44 - Showdown at the Shalour Gym *Episode 50 - Pathways to Performance Partnering *Episode 52 - A Stealthy Challenge *Episode 53 - A Race for Home *Episode 55 - A Slippery Encounter *Episode 56 - One for the Goomy *Episode 58 - The Green, Green Grass Types of Home *Episode 59 - Under the Pledging Tree *Episode 60 - Showcase, Debut *Episode 61 - An Oasis of Hope *Episode 62 - The Future is Now, Thanks to Determination *Episode 64 - Battling With Elegance With a Big Smile *Episode 65 - Good Friends, Great Training *Episode 67 - The Moment of Lumiose Truth *Episode 69 - Defending the Homeland *Episode 70 - Beyond the Rainbow *Episode 71 - So You're Having a Bad Day *Episode 73 - A Fashionable Battle *Episode 74 - Fairy-Type Trickery *Episode 78 - Lights! Camera! Pika! *Episode 80 - Performing with Fiery Charm *Movie 18 - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Episode 83 - Over the Mountain of Snow *Episode 84 - Adventures in Running Errands *Episode 85 - Mending a Broken Spirit *Episode 90 - Tag Team Battle Inspiration *Episode 92 - Cloudy Fate, Bright Future *Episode 93 - All Eyes on the Future *Episode 96 - A Giga Battle With Mega Results *Episode 99 - The Legend of the Ninja Hero *Episode 104 - A Windswept Encounter *Episode 105 - Party Dancecapades *Episode 109 - Master Class Choices *Episode 110 - An Electrifying Rage *Episode 112 - Master Class is in Session *Episode 113 - Performing a Pathway to the Future *Episode 115 - Battling at Full Volume *Episode 116 - The Synchronicity Test *Episode 117 - Making Friends and Influencing Villains *Episode 118 - Championing a Research Battle *Episode 120 - All Hail the Ice Battlefield *Episode 121 - Seeing the Forest for the Trees *Episode 122 - A Real Icebreaker *Movie 19 - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *Episode 125 - A League of His Own *Episode 127 - Analysis Versus Passion *Episode 128 - A Riveting Rivalry *Episode 130 - Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted *Episode 132 - A Towering Takeover *Episode 135 - Rocking Kalos Defenses *Episode 136 - Forming a More Perfect Union *Episode 137 - Battling with a Clean Slate *Episode 138 - The First Day of the Rest of Your Life *Episode 139 - Facing the Needs of the Many *Episode 140 - Till We Compete Again Ash's hints *Episode 7 - Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race *Episode 10 - Mega-Mega Meowth Madness *Episode 11 - The Bamboozling Forest *Episode 12 - To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler *Episode 18 - Awakening the Sleeping Giant *Episode 21 - A PokéVision of Things of Come *Episode 22 - Going for the Gold *Episode 26 - A Battle By Any Other Name *Movie 17 - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Episode 37 - The Cave of Mirrors *Episode 40 - Day Three Blockbusters *Episode 44 - Showdown at the Shalour Gym *Episode 47 - Dreaming a Performer's Dream *Episode 48 - A Campus Reunion *Episode 50 - Pathways to Performance Partnering *Episode 52 - A Stealthy Challenge *Episode 53 - A Race for Home *Episode 54 - Facing the Grand Design *Episode 56 - One for the Goomy *Episode 59 - Under the Pledging Tree *Episode 60 - Showcase, Debut *Episode 64 - Battling with Elegance And a Big Smile *Episode 71 - So You're Having a Bad Day *Episode 73 - A Fashionable Battle *Episode 80 - Performing with Fiery Charm *Episode 83 - Over the Mountain of Snow *Episode 84 - Adventures in Running Errands *Episode 89 - A Frolicking Find in the Flowers *Episode 91 - A Performance Pop Quiz *Episode 101 - A Dancing Debut *Episode 109 - Master Class Choices *Episode 110 - An Electrifying Rage *Episode 111 - Unlocking Some Respect *Episode 112 - Master Class is in Session *Episode 113 - Performing a Pathway to the Future *Episode 115 - Battling at Full Volume *Episode 116 - The Synchronicity Test *Episode 117 - Making Friends and Influencing Villains *Episode 118 - Championing a Research Battle *Episode 120 - All Hail the Ice Battlefield *Episode 121 - Seeing the Forest for the Trees *Episode 122 - A Real Icebreaker *Movie 19 - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *Episode 125 - A League of His Own *Episode 135 - Rocking Kalos Defenses *Episode 137 - Battling with a Clean Slate *Episode 138 - The First Day of the Rest of Your Life *Episode 140 - Till We Compete Again Other hints *In Episode 6 - Battling on Thin Ice, after Serena asks Ash if he remembers her, Ash's Pikachu and Fletchling run to Clemont and Bonnie in response, implying that the two Pokémon sense that this is a sensitive moment between Ash and Serena and that they should be left alone. **As Serena and Ash talk, Alexa is seen smiling at the two of them, suggesting that she enjoys the two of them together and even sense a spark between them. However, she could also be smiling as a response to Serena restoring Ash's motivation to train, by quoting a sentence he once said in his childhood, about "never giving up". **Before the start of the rematch between Ash and Viola, Alexa tells Serena when she heard Ash and her talking, he needed some inspiration, but she didn't think it'd be from her. This sentence implies that Ash wouldn't be as inspired and determined to win the battle if Serena hadn't appeared. *On the first official character connection table, an arrow is shown from Serena to Ash with the Japanese phrase - Likes…? **In the March 2014 issue of Onnanoko to Tame no Kuchikomi & Toko magazine, there is a summary of Serena where among her character description it says that she has special feelings towards Ash. There is another character connection table with an arrow from Serena to Ash that says "very interested in". ***The aforementioned magazine also includes a poster with Ash an Serena (Clemont and Bonnie are clearly missing) surrounded by Pokémon and hearts. Serena is holding a heart while looking up at Ash. *On the second promotional poster for the series, Serena is depicted blushing while looking at Ash. *There is another official poster from Animedia Magazine of only Serena and Ash sitting next to each other and holding drinks. *On the official Pokémon movie website for Japan, there is a quiz where one question is asking what the dialogue from Serena was at the end of episode 39 and one of the options is Serena saying, "My dream is, to become Satoshi's bride... Ah! I am embarrassed!" *At the end of the third Pokémon XY ending theme, while Serena is sleeping, Ash places a blanket over her. This is interesting since the most likely person to do that would be Bonnie, considering their closeness. **Many fans are intrigued by the ending theme since there is a line that says "two people finding a new love" followed by the scene of Ash placing a blanket over Serena. *During the Pokémon special that aired between episodes 55 and 56, Ash and Serena were the only ones narrating their progress in Kalos while Clemont and Bonnie were noticeably absent. *In Japan, "Under the Pledging Tree!" is titled "Satoshi and Serena's First Date!? The Vow Tree and the Present!!". **In this episode, Ash gives Serena a ribbon, which is one of the very few times Ash has ever given a gift to one of his female friends (he gave a Beedrill to Casey in The Bug Stops Here, and he gave a flower to Iris in The Path That Leads to Goodbye!). It should be noted that unlike when he gave those gifts to Casey and Iris, he gave Serena the ribbon without any advice from another person. *On the official Pokémon XY Japanese poster, we can see Serena in the background looking at Ash and visibly blushing on him. *In several episodes, when Ash and friends have to split up in order to go look for something, the majority of time, Ash tends to partner up with Serena. *Serena looks to Ash for guidance and advice on occasion, and she usually takes his recommendations seriously. *Ash and Serena are often eating and sitting next to each other. Before they eat, both usually take off their hats. *So far in the series, three recurring female characters have noted Serena's crush on Ash: Miette, Bonnie, and Shauna. Every time it has been openly discussed with her, rather than attempting to deny it, Serena instead blushes and acts embarrassed. *To date, Serena is the only "female traveling companion" to ever dress up as and impersonate Ash. *At the last scene of XY140 when Ash is shown entering his house the white flowers in the foreground are Baby Breath flowers which symbolize everlasting love. It's a hint from the writers that shows their content with the ending of XY&Z having Ash and Serena kiss. Similarities *They both wear hats and are based off a playable character from the games: Red and Serena, respectively. *Both Serena's Fennekin and Ash's Froakie were originally Professor Sycamore's. **Both Pokémon have evolved under their ownership, Greninja and Braxien. *Both Ash and Serena had only their mothers make an appearance in the anime: Delia and Grace, respectively. **Also, both are only children without a sibling. *Both own at least one Pokémon that wears sunglasses: Ash owns a Krookodile and a Squirtle, while Serena owns a Pancham. *Their first Fighting types were Primeape and Pancham respectively, both of which have coincidentally stolen Ash's hat. *They both own a Pokédex. *They both know how to ride Rhyhorn, Skiddo, and Mamoswine. *Both have unknown fathers. *Both have changed their hats at some point. *Both are ten years old. *Both have traveled through their home regions in two different travelling outfits. *Both have been burned in the face with a Flamethrower by the first Fire-type they owned. **Serena was burned by her Fennekin and Ash has been burned by his Charizard multiple times. *Before they eat, both usually take their hats off. *They both performed cross-dressing. *They both received a new Pokédex from Professor Sycamore in All Eyes on the Future. *They both lost against a rival in a final round in a tournament which Serena lost against Aria in the final round of the Gloire City Pokémon Showcase Master Class at Performing a Pathway to the Future! while Ash lost against Alain in the Lumiose Conference in Down to the Fiery Finish!. Trivia *Ash and Serena met each other when they were young at Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town. This would make it their first time a traveling companion of Ash's knew him prior to the beginning of the series. *Among all of Ash's female companions, Serena has been the one who is featured the most, exclusively with Ash. *"SatoSere", the shipping's Japanese name, was trending in Japan on Twitter at various time. **Junichi Masuda, a Pokémon composer, has tweeted a picture of Ash and Serena as Pikachu, playing with one another. In the actual tweet, he tagged multiple AmourShipping accounts. **Rica Matsumoto, the Japanese voice actress for Ash/Satoshi and sings many of the openings for the anime. **Kensho Ono, the Japanese voice actor for Alain/Alan. **Ken Sugimori **Shoko Nakagawa, who sang Doridori. *Serena is the only one of Ash's friends so far to not have invited herself along with him and to travel with Ash, and was instead invited. *Serena is the first one of Ash's female companions not to get shocked by his Pikachu. *Serena is the only one of Ash's female companions who has kissed him. Alternate names * SatoSere - often used, this name is taken from Sato'''shi and Sere'na. * '''AASL' - standing for A'sh '''A'nd 'S'erena 'L'ove. * '''ChildhoodShipping - another name of the shipping, due to the fact that Ash and Serena met each other when they were young at Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town. External links * AmourShipping on Bulbapedia. Links and Galleries Category:Pokémon